thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Catch Her in the Lie
"'Catch Her In The Lie" '''is the sixth episode of Season Two of The Lying Game. Synopsis The Flipside Formal offers Emma the chance to try and trap Rebecca and Sutton in a lie, but she needs Ethan's help to pull it off. Laurel struggles with where her loyalties lie, while Kristin makes a troubling discovery that has more significance than she realizes. Jordan continues to waffle between Laurel and Mads, and Theresa's defense of Alec threatens to drive a wedge between her and Dan. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Ted, and Alec and Kristin, each reminisce about old times. Plot Emma tries to explain everything to Laurel, who is upset that she wasn't let in on the secret sooner. She also seems to be breaking under the pressure of keeping it. Dan is investigating Jordan's history, while Theresa remains tight-lipped about what Alec told her during his time in jail, which was that there were twins. Alec and Theresa realize that the two girls are the key to solving Derek's murder and they are onto Rebecca's trail. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Jordan are plotting something of their own. Jordan "asks" Laurel to the Flipside Formal, which makes Mads jealous, since she and Jordan are in a complicated relationship. Laurel vents to Ethan about them having to keep the twin secret and she tries to resurface his feelings for Emma. Kristin finds out that Ted took $20,000 out of their bank account for extra expenses, arising suspicion of another affair. Laurel goes to Emma with this information and agrees to help discover the truth once and for all. Ethan also decides to join in on their plan to expose Sutton and Rebecca at the formal. Derek's mother comes to Dan when she finds a bag containing $20,000 worth of cash and Ethan overhears Dan and Theresa's conversation about this. Thayer and Ethan kidnap Sutton and throw her into a limo. Thayer drives her away so that Emma could take her place at the dance, but when they pull over, Sutton jumps into the front seat and leaves him in the middle of nowhere. She then texts Rebecca to tell her about Emma's secret switch, ruining Emma's plan. Mads is hurt that no one let her in on anything. When Sutton meets with Rebecca, she wants to bring Emma into the know, but Rebecca refuses. Kristin and Alec spend the night reminiscing and they almost kiss. Ted and Rebecca get to talking about old times and they share a dance. Emma pieces everything together and is almost certain that Ted is her real father. She thinks that Ted had been blackmailed by Derek to give him the money in order to keep the twin secret from his wife and that Ted was the real murderer. Ethan and Mads end up talking the night away with one another after Sutton breaks up with him. Emma loses her virginity to Thayer. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle *Yara Martinez as Theresa Lopez Guest Cast *Katherine Willis as Nancy Rogers Trivia *Emma, Thayer, Laurel and Ethan plot against Sutton and Rebecca, but Sutton catches on and warns Rebecca. *After learning that Ted took out 20 grand in small funds so Kristin didn't notice, and Derek kept 20 grand hidden, Emma quickly puts together that Ted is her biological father and he was being blackmailed by Derek to keep the secret of the twins quiet, and Ted killed Derek to keep it hidden. *After discovering Ted's secret, Emma loses her virginity to Thayer. *Like in the book Hide and Seek, Emma suspects Ted of murder. Title *The title is a reference to J.D. Salinger's book Catcher in the Rye from 1951. *The title refers to Thayer, Ethan and Emma's catching Rebecca and Sutton in their lie; or at least trying to. Music *''Last Kiss ''by Taylor Swift ''(Thayer and Emma sleep together) Web clips The Lying Game 2x06 Sneak Peek "Catch Her in the Lie"|Sneak Peek 1 The Lying Game 2x06 Sneak Peek 2 "Catch Her in the Lie"|Sneak Peek 2 The Lying Game 2x06 Sneak Peek 3 "Catch Her in the Lie"-0|Sneak Peek 3 The Lying Game "A Huge Secret Revealed" Featurette (HD)|Featurette Gallery 129456 4584 pre.jpg 129456 3560 pre.jpg 129456 3629 pre.jpg 129456 3729 pre.jpg 129456 3834 pre.jpg 129456 3878 pre.jpg 129456 3930 pre.jpg 129456 3994 pre.jpg 129456 4029 pre.jpg 129456 4311 pre.jpg 129456 4468 pre.jpg 129456 4570 pre.jpg 129456 3447 pre.jpg 129456 3545 pre.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2